


Messy

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, John Wick Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: John Wick is tired of staring at reader's mess -- so he tries to get her to clean up her act.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request to write a Dom!John Wick scenario so this is my shot at that -- it's kinda outside my comfort zone writing wise so hopefully it turned out alright. Its probs a little closer to soft dom than dom but oh well!
> 
> P.S. There is some consensual name calling and he slaps reader a bit -- flagging just in case!

John glared at the pile of stuff on the kitchen island. I’ve asked nicely, I’ve tried ignoring it, maybe I should try something different he thought to himself. He saw that you were watching him and the smirk on your face made up his mind. You took another sip of your drink and nearly choked on it when he swept his arm across the island and knocked everything to the floor. 

“What the fuck?!” 

He just looked at you for a moment, took a long drink and leaned back against the counter. 

“Clean it up.” His voice was steely and low. 

“Excuse me?” 

He gripped the back of your neck firmly with his hand and guided you over to the pile of stuff on the floor. You squeaked in surprise.

“Get on your knees and clean. It. Up.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“What did you just say?”

“I said. I. Don’t. Want. To.” You spat out petulantly.

Still gripping your neck he spun you to face him. His eyes were dark and the usual warmth in them was replaced by something a lot more menacing. 

“Is that how you address me?”

“I don’t want to.” “Sir.” You added with a grin.

He slapped you on the cheek hard enough to sting and then grabbed your chin forcing you to look up at him. He looked disappointed. Any trace of boldness you felt vanished in that moment and you got down on your hands and knees and started picking up the mess. He leaned against the counter again and you felt his eyes roam over your body. As you crawled around on the floor you heard the ice in his glass clink. He was enjoying this.

He set his glass down firmly and crouched down beside you running his fingers across your exposed lower back. You shivered under his touch and couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he slid his hand under the waistband of your jean shorts. 

“Are you my dirty little whore?” He said as he dug his fingers into the warm soft flesh of your ass cheek. 

Your breath hitched and your vision swam as you were overcome with lust.

“Yes, sir.” 

“I want to hear you say it.” Gripping your waist he stood up and lifted you onto the counter. 

His hand slid up from your waist to your throat and as he gently tightened his grip he stared at you with such intensity that it made you squirm. He pressed his body in between your legs.

“Say it”

“I’m.” You dropped your gaze from his and trailed off into silence. He leaned in and whispered roughly into your ear. “I’ll make you say it.” 

He hoisted you over his shoulder and carried you to the living room. Dropping you onto the couch he roughly pulled off your shorts before you had a chance to get up. He grinned at you but it was the kind of smile that meant you were in trouble. Deep trouble. He pushed his jeans off and stepped out of him. He was hard. Your mouth started watering and you gazed up at him silently pleading to let you touch him. 

He sat next to you on the couch and hauled you over onto his lap so you were facing him. Gripping your hip with one hand he cupped your cunt with the other. Allowing his fingertips to gently brush against you teasingly. You tried to grind against them but he dug his fingers into you hip and started stroking himself instead of you. He laughed softly at your frustrated moan and tipped his head back against the couch. 

You tried to grab him but he was faster than you and before you knew what was happening he had your arms pinned behind you with one hand. 

You were snug against his hard cock and he could feel how dripping wet you were. 

“Please John.” 

He bucked his hips sliding his cock against you.

“Please. John.” “Sir” You whispered desperately.

He let go of your hands and guided himself so he was barely inside you. He grabbed onto your hips so tightly that he was in control of your body and held you there. He waited. Looking at you expectantly. He inched into you a little farther. 

“You know what I want.” He said fixing you with a gaze that told you he’d happily play this game all night if he had to.

You finally gave in. You needed him. “I’m your dirty little whore, John.” You said. “Please!”

You gasped as he brought you down burying his cock inside you. His hand found your breast and squeezed as you wound your arms around his neck and pulled his hair roughly. You licked and sucked at his neck not caring if you left marks as he groaned into your ear. “Good girl.”

He stuck his fingers in your mouth and you sucked greedily at them. He pulled them out and brought them down to rub firm circles on your clit as you rocked against him. 

You leaned in and kissed him, his tongue sliding against yours. You pulled away and clawed at his shoulders with your face pressed against his neck and he kept fucking into you as the shock wave of your orgasm ripped through you.. The sounds you made along with the contractions of your body meant he only lasted a few more thrusts before he came inside you, yanking your head back by your hair and gasping your name as he did. He relaxed his grip on your hair and gently guided your head onto his chest, laying his own head back against the couch while he held you. You made satisfied little moans and shivered occasionally through the aftershocks that hit you. “I love you.” He said softly into your hair. You nuzzled in closer against him. “I love you too John.” You said before bursting into a fit of giggling. 

“What?” He said quizzically. 

You sat up and ran your fingers along his bearded jaw, tucking his mussed up hair back into place. You smiled widely, your eyes sparkling mischievously. “You know you’re just encouraging me to be messier right? If this is what happens when I am.” You said with a cackle.

His mouth dropped open and he groaned, covering his face with a hand before laughing.

“Yeah. I know.” He said.


End file.
